Fire Emblem One Shot Collection
by Riasia
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots that I have written. They will include characters from Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. Other games may be added in the future.


**Hello! This is Riasia! For some reason, this idea came to me, and about 1,021 words later, it comes together as this. It's been awhile since I written FanFiction here. Honestly, it's been about... two years? I haven't written anything in a long time, so it's probably a bit rusty, so forgive me for that!**

 **So, it's written in the _stream of consciousness_. I wrote it in Jakob's point of view, and towards the end, I took a few quotes from Jakob's S-Rank support with the female avatar for coherency's sake. Also, the avatar's name will be "Corrin". **

**I plan on making this into a collection of one-shots exclusively for Awakening and Fates. I might add other Fire Emblem games into the mix, but this is probably what I'm most comfortable with. Now, shall we get on with the story?**

* * *

Tea for two. That's what she would always request. She wanted to have tea with him.

Him, of all people. Then again, she only had him, Felicia, Flora, and Lilith. It's not like she could have a friend over.

Hell, she couldn't even remember the boy that was her best friend. Maybe it was for the best. They put a spell on her to forget the boy and the world he showed her.

It disgusted him to no end. He didn't know Garon's game, but it killed him to see her always looking lonely.

They all tried everything to keep her entertain. Doing simple things helped the loneliness the princess would face. Him and Felicia started a book club to keep the princess from "dying of boredom" as she would put it.

Happy days for the young princess was when one of her siblings would visit. The princess would always run to them; excited to see another face. It didn't matter if it was a sparring match with Xander, a chat with Camilla, a tutoring session with Leo, or a tea party with Elise. The happiness of the princess was always evident.

And as soon as it came, it went. They had to stay at Castle Krakenburg. It's not like it was their choice. He knew perfectly well that they wanted her at the main castle.

But, she would always ask for tea for two.

"Why, milady?"

"Silly Jakob! I want you to have tea with me, of course!"

It made it chest tighten every time. It was bad he was developing feelings for his liege, but he couldn't help it. He was falling in love with her. She was the only thing that mattered to him.

So he prepared the tea for two.

They would sit and drink the fragrant beverage. He prided himself for making it, and seeing his Lady's smile would brighten his day. He served her and her alone.

However, with the visits of her siblings coming more sporadic. He overheard a conversation recently between the two crowned princes of Nohr.

"Father is getting more persistent on seeing the little princess."

"I know brother, it's strange. Why is he taking interest in her now? He always kept her separated…"

"When we visit in two weeks, it'll be to take Corrin to father."

"And bless us all when that day comes."

He was in shock to say the very least. He had a hatred towards the king of Nohr: particularly on how he treated Lady Corrin, separating her from her family, and locking her in the Northern Fortress.

He hated most people. Lady Corrin was the exception of course.

The two weeks came and went. His Lady was when she was escorted out of the dim fortress she called home. She looked so happy, so excited to be seeing the outside world.

He forgets that she spent most of her life locked away from the world.

After, there were deadly quests, fighting, and Lady Corrin was kidnapped.

He failed her.

His world collapsed. Hoshido managed to get his liege. He had nothing without her.

He HAD to find her.

And that's how he arrived here, on the battlefield.

Watching his liege make one of the toughest decisions of her life.

Bond or Blood?

"I'm sorry but I'm siding with…"

He followed her and her decision. He would never abandon his liege.

And still, in her private quarters they would still have tea for two.

The war was tough on everybody. His liege was smiling less, and heavens forbid, she wanted to be independent!

He wouldn't allowed that, but she was persistent.

He was even teaching her how to make a cup of tea as well. Though she wasn't that good at it.

It took him awhile to fully admit that he was in love with Lady Corrin.

But he felt like it was still inappropriate.

Though by that time, he decided he wanted to marry her.

One day, Lady Corrin wanted to know how to make Tiger's Milk.

He's been distant, fighting over his feelings for the dragon princess.

"You know... you've been sounding a bit distant lately. Did I offend you somehow?"

He was taken aback, never was he offended by her.

He let out a sigh. She was onto him. He knew it would come down to this; he knew this day would come.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized something was wrong. Lady Avatar, I'm deeply sorry, but I can no longer serve as your butler."

"What? You've got to be joking! Just the other day, we were saying how we'll always stick together! Where is this coming from?! I... I really did do something to offend you, didn't I?"

Never. Lady Corrin could never offend him! He had to tell her.

He mumbles. He was ashamed for his feelings. He should have never fell in love with his mistress.

Oh, but he did anyway.

"... I... I've... I've fallen in love with you!"

He couldn't serve as her butler anymore.

"Jakob…"

"However, it is not proper for a butler to be in love with his mistress. As such, I must ask to be reassigned to new duties far away from you, my lady..."

Her features showed a combination of shock, and… was that disappointment? She must be ashamed of him.

"No! Ou-out of the question! I can't imagine going through each day without you! I need you, Jakob... I..."

"Milady?"

"I… I love you, too."

Wait, did she mean…?

"I must be dreaming. There is no other explanation for this. Only in my dreams would Lady Corrin look at me this way... with her cheeks all flushed..."

"Will you stop it?! You're embarrassing me! Besides, you're just as red as I am! Anyway, request granted: you are hereby fired as my butler. Would you consider being my husband instead?"

She shared his sentiments. She loved him. She wanted him to marry her.

If he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up.

"YES! ... I mean, if it pleases Your Ladysh—I mean yes, I would like nothing more than to be your husband."

'And we'll always be together.' he thought to himself.

"I love you... I was always afraid to say it, but from now on I will tell you every single day... I love you."

He gave her a small kiss on the lips before returning his attention to the tea kettle.

"So, tea for two, Lady Corrin?"

"But of course, Jakob!"

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this! It's probably not good, but the whole point of writing here is to help improve my writing abilities. As for the style, expect something more "normal" the next time. It felt odd writing like that, but it kind of came out like that.**

 **Please leave any feedback about this, positive or negative. As long as your nice about it. I want to know what I can improve for future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or support quotes used in this story!**

 **See you next time! : )**


End file.
